


I Don't Come Cheap (But the Kisses Come Free)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A slow decent into perfection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My harlequin phase. You might be able to tell.

Jensen thinks it started that day they went shopping four months after Supernatural wrapped for good. Of course he’s not entirely sure, but he never will be. It was so long ago after all. He hadn’t found a single job in those four months. Meanwhile Jared hadn’t stopped working. At first he’d thought the shopping trip had been completely innocent. Looking back though, he can see that it probably wasn’t.

 

 

Jared had dragged him out under the pretences of needing a new outfit for an interview of some kind -- or maybe it was for some red carpet event. No matter, he’d invited Jensen along, claiming that it’d been too long since they last hung out and that it was his only free time for the next foreseeable month. Begrudgingly, Jensen had agreed to go along.

 

 

It didn’t take long at all before Jared had been forcing him into trying stuff on; just for fun. Jensen had accused him of being far too girly for his liking but allowed himself to be manhandled into a dressing room.

 

 

“Jensen, just shut up and look pretty,” Jared had instructed him as he pulled out his credit card and handed it to the leggy cashier. The amount hadn’t seemed to faze Jared as he bought Jensen the few pieces that Jared deemed hot enough on him.

 

 

It was about six months after that that Jensen didn’t have the money left to pay rent. He hadn’t found a single job in nearly a year, which he found extremely hard to believe. The sneaking suspicion that his agent hated him had been stronger than ever before. Whether that was the problem or not, it still left Jensen homeless. This is how he ended up on the doorstep of Jared’s classy LA condo.

 

 

Jared calls this the beginning. Disregarding the shopping trip entirely.

 

 

“No problem, Jensen. It’d be great having you around again,” Jared had assured him as he quickly pulled out his cell and called his assistant. Movers were arranged to be at Jensen’s ex-little shit hole in three days, giving him just enough time to pack up his life and find the room to fit into Jared’s. Jensen apologized constantly in those three days, assuring Jared that he’d find work and be out of his hair in no time at all. Jared just mused up Jensen’s hair and told him to take his time.

 

 

Jensen had called his agent as soon as he’d finished unpacking, informing the incompetent prick that he had a week to get Jensen an audition before he was fired. That week came and went without a single sound from said agent. Jensen called and fired him. Just the two words; “You’re fired”. Jared had come home that night to find Jensen more then slightly tipsy.

 

 

Jared had carried him to the guest room that was now Jensen’s room once Jensen was past the point of fluid motor function. Certain that Jensen would have no recollection of any part of that night the next morning, Jared had bent down and kissed the barely conscious form laying atop the comforter, square on his alcohol stained lips. He was right.

 

 

Jared got him an appointment to see his agent a few days later. Jensen had been reluctant to meet with the man. He’d called it a hand out and been hesitant to take it. Jared assured him that the appointment itself didn’t say at all that Jensen would be accepted in as a new client. That, Jensen would have to earn himself. After hearing this, Jensen had agreed to go.

 

 

He’d been taken in as a client and within a week had an audition set up. It’d be another month before he would actually land a part and even then it would be an indie film that would never get picked up. It was still nice to work again though.

 

 

Jared had taken him out to a very expensive dinner -- to celebrate the part -- Jensen had argued against the whole way. Jared once again told him to shut up and look pretty. The night was amazing. Jared had been a complete gentleman, much to Jensen annoyance. He’d pulled out his chair, brought him flowers -- roses for fucks sake, -- and of course, footed the bill. Once outside the restaurant, Jensen had complained about how no matter how much Jared tends to make fun of his masculinity, he’s not a wilting flower in need of rescuing. Jared had shrugged, averted his eyes and replied with a hushed, “You deserve the best treatment from whatever guy you end up with.”

 

 

After that, Jensen had made some crack comment about how no matter how many stars Jared wishes on, it won’t be him. Jared’s eyes had snapped up to Jensen’s face. The hurt that had flashed there was so intense and sudden that it made Jensen’s throat clench. He’d opened his mouth to say some sort of understanding sentiment but instead what came out was an accusation. Something along the lines of, “You like me? When the hell did this happen? Wait, was this supposed to be a date?”

 

 

Jared had sighed with the first two questions then bristled at the last. He’d glared then spat out some rough words that may have sounded like, “I wouldn’t trick you into going out with me! What kind of person do you think I am?!” Jared had started to march away before he’d found the balls enough to yell after him.

 

 

“Jared! Get back here you idiot!” The insult had halted Jared’s angry steps. He’d spun around and stormed back to yell some more, but Jensen didn’t let him. Before Jared had a chance to get a word in edgewise, Jensen had grabbed his neck and kissed him. It was rough and harsh, he remembers it exactly. No matter what else seems to be a little fuzzy around the edges, that single moment stands out in vivid colours.

 

 

He’d all but smashed their lips together, desperate to apologize and to make Jared see just how strongly any feelings he had were reciprocated. It had taken Jared a moment to recover from the shock. Once he did though, he’d wrapped both strong arms around Jensen’s back and pulled him in tight. The kiss softened in the same moment. It turned from desperation to love in record time. Neither one of them remembered even the next day who was the one to deepen the kiss but it happened none the less. Tongues tangled and danced, eliciting moans and whimpers from both sides.

 

 

When they finally broke apart just far enough to breath, they were panting and still clutching at each other. Jared’s hand had come up then to softly cup Jensen’s cheek. It was electric in the air how strong and deeply rooted their feeling were for each other.

 

 

Some days they agree that that was the beginning.

 

 

The next months blur but Jensen remembers some specific scenes even if he can’t place them time wise. He recalls a day when he was between jobs and strapped for cash that Jared came home and handed him some money. He remembers because Jared had told him to “buy himself something pretty” and then smacked his ass.

 

 

One day, the day Jared came home from a long European trip he’d needed to take due to some publicity work, he’d handed Jensen a rather small box. Jensen had frowned and given Jared a weary eye before opening it slowly. Inside laid a gleaming gold watch. Jensen had gaped and looked at Jared questioningly. He’d shrugged and fed Jensen some line about him not having the money himself. Later that day Jensen had found himself looking at the calendar and wondering why the hell Jared had bought him a watch. He never found a reason but thanked Jared nonetheless. In the only way he thought appropriate, sucking him dry then handjobs and rimming. Multiple orgasms in as little time as physically possible.

 

 

There was also one time when Jared was due at some premier that was extra ritzy, he’d taken Jensen to buy a new suit. Jensen hadn’t known why they were going out until they’d pulled up to the front door of the Armani Exchange. He’d been completed awed by it all. He secretly loved everything Armani, and Jared knew it. They were treated like royalty that day. Jensen had been measured and fitted for a custom made suit and thanked Jared again in the best way possible. Laying him out bare and paying every single one of his hotspots all the attention it could handle before riding with senseless.

 

 

Once, Jensen came home to find another small box sitting on the counter with a note that read, I noticed you needed new ones. I’ll be home late tonight, Baby. Love you! He had been curious as he picked up the box and fondled it for a moment before slowly easing it open. Cufflinks. Emerald encrusted cufflinks. Late that night Jared had said that he thought that they would match Jensen’s eyes, and Jensen had screamed Jared’s name as he was pounded into the mattress through absolution.

 

 

Every single one of those moments could’ve been the start but to Jensen they’re all just more evidence to prove his point.

 

 

It’s nearly a year before Jensen realizes it all. He’d been lounging on the couch in their apartment when Jared had come home with another gift. It was another watch. Armani. Jensen loved it and had just started to show Jared as much when a thought clicked on in his head.

 

 

“Why are you stopping?” Jared had whined.

 

 

“I’m you’re fucking boy toy,” Jensen had said in a tone that relayed just how shocked he was at the realization himself. Jared had laughed then shrugged saying simply, “Huh. I guess you are. Cool.” Jensen had glared so Jared added, “Is that a problem?” Jensen didn’t really answer. Not with a definite ‘no’ anyway. Truth was he didn’t really know the answer.

 

 

The next present Jensen received from Jared was a thin gold band that Jared slid over his left ring finger before pulling out a matching one of his own. “Symbolic is all,” Jared had muttered with a blush. Jensen tackled him to the ground in their home before peppering him with kisses.

 

 

No matter when it started, Jared was Jensen’s sugar daddy. And Jensen loves him like he never thought possible. Regardless.


End file.
